paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nutmeg
Nutmeg belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. He is the Twilight town PAW patrol's snow pup Personality Nutmeg is a very plucky pup. He's extremely easygoing and knows how to have a lot fun! He has a can-do attitude and tries his best no matter the task. He can be extremelly hard to anger, and will usually just brush off any insults thrown his way. He gets excited easily and others have to watch out when his tail begins to wag. However, Nutmeg gets easily nervous and shy as well. It can be hard for him to make new friends because he has a hard time talking to them. As hard as it is to do, when he does get angered it is a sight to behold. The normally happy pup seems to have dissappeared entirely and he can be a monster. Appearance Nutmeg is a Border Collie. He has long thick fluffy coat and droopy playful ears. He is mostly black with a white muzzle, chest, pawd, and tail tip. Though one of his right ear is clearly floppy, his left is a bit more pointed. Infact, only the very tip flops over. His eyes are a great icy blue that are unique to collies. He has a icy colored collar, while his tag is a flurry of snowflakes falling from a cloud. Job Nutmeg is the snow pup for the Twilight town patrol. He is called out whenever the situation calls for something cold. Uniform He has a darker aqua blue coat with a fluffy hood. He also has what he likes to call 'snow lenses', that allow him to see in the thickest of snowstorms and also blocks the snow from getting in his eyes. Unlike the other pups' uniforms, which only go to just before reaching their legs, he has a extra bit of snow pants to cover his whole body. Vehicle He drives a neon cyan blue snow plow. Voice actors Young Nutmeg- Jonathon Thomas- voice of young Simba from The Lion King Teen Nutmeg- Jason Marsden- voice of adult Kovu from The Lion King II Simba's pride Adult Nutmeg- Mathew Broderic- voice of Adult Simba from The Lion King Pup pack tools * Shovel * Ice pick Catchphrases 'Nutmeg will pave the way' 'Nutmeg braves another day' 'Time to kick it up a peg' Friends Meggie: extremely close friends. Twiga: best friends Finnius: best friends Flare: friends Gaia: friends Shasta: friends Sasha: friends Hera: friends Coke: friend Trayci: friends Shasta: friends Sasha: friends Rivals/Enemies Butch: Butch and his gang are the greatest threat the patrol has to face. Family Frezno: father Jaris: mother Trivia * He still meets with his mother, and even goes to visit his father every once in a while * Though Twiga and Finnius are his best friends, he can connect with Coke on a deeper level * He has a large fear of fish * He has a guilty pleasure for strawberry filled dog treats. He just loves em! * When its on a really clear night, he likes to howl to the moon with his mother. * Nutmeg was the second-to-last members to join * At first, I was going to have Nutmeg be a Pomeranian, but I ended up scrapping the idea for a wolf dog, specifically a not-very-used mix because I wanted to try something new. But then I changed him to a full Border collie because I liked that better. Bio Stories he appears in Humble beginnings A Sasha Situation Gallery IMG_20170213_135158.jpg|An adorable picture done by Eva~ I love this to bits >w< Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:Twilight Town citizen Category:Twilight Town patrol member Category:Males Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Mixed Breed Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Border Collies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Male Character